


Повелитель

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Власть устанавливает правила.*Is to be translated into English
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monet, Donquixote Doflamingo/Monet
Kudos: 5





	Повелитель

Дофламинго, привычно развалившись на своем кресле, наслаждался приглушенными звуками джаза, буквально проникающими под кожу. Спокойствие полутемной комнаты словно разливалось по усталым мышцам, разнося в крови каждую ноту: мало кому было позволено входить в этот зал, и поэтому сейчас властитель Дресс-Розы буквально упивался собственным одиночеством – и силой, которой располагал. Давным-давно прошли те времена, когда ему приходилось зарабатывать авторитет: сейчас в его руках были сосредоточены не только деньги и влияние, но и ресурсы целой страны; заработав статус шичибукая, он лишний раз подтвердил свои права на престол – и на безраздельное правление. 

Впрочем, не все в его жизни шло гладко: Цезарь не торопился с разработкой оружия, Кайдо требовал от него определенных гарантий, а в Дресс-Розе нет-нет да вспыхивали слабые попытки бунта, которые он, разумеется, с легкостью подавлял. Эта мелочь раздражала его сильнее всего: он не любил тратить время понапрасну, а ни один член его семьи не додумался бы убрать бунтовщиков тихо – всем им обязательно нужно было зрелище. 

Его мысли прервал тихий стук в дверь – спустя несколько мгновений в комнате появилась высокая бледная женщина, чьи птичьи желтые глаза смиренно смотрели в пол. Да, ее он и ждал: по какой-то причине вести с Панк Хазарда перестали поступать, а Цезарь, ленивый до писем, ограничивался короткими отчетами дважды в неделю, которых, разумеется, было недостаточно. Единственным человеком, который мог бы прояснить ситуацию, оказалась Моне – рассудительная, осторожная и чрезвычайно аккуратная помощница, денно и нощно переписывающая строчки длинных формул, которые ученый многократно перечеркивал и переписывал. 

– Молодой господин? – раздался ее низкий безразличный голос, в котором, однако, слышалась привычная хитрая ухмылка. – Я получила ваше распоряжение. 

Окинув ее взглядом, Дофламинго лениво двинулся на подушках, машинально отмечая, что она пришла не с пустыми руками: как обычно хорошо подготовленная, женщина держала в руках толстую стопку самых разнообразных бумаг, отчетов и документов, за которыми Клаун никогда не следил. 

– Моне… – протянул он несколько задумчиво, словно проверяя, стоит ли приглашать ее войти. Пожалуй, с этим лучше не затягивать: кто знает, что успеет натворить этот чудак, пока его верная секретарша временно покинула лабораторию. – Проходи. 

Женщина сделала несколько шагов и остановилась практически возле него, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений: она давно усвоила, что приказы здесь отдает он, и у нее нет никакого права нарушать сложившийся уклад. Пожалуй, ее покорность ему нравилась больше всего – ей не надо было повторять дважды, однако и требования она читала по его движениям, жестам и мимике. Такого он еще нигде не встречал. 

– Есть новости? 

– Да. И достаточно много. 

За годы жизни подле его ног Моне досконально выучила его манеры. Она точно знала, когда он злится или просто раздражен; по интонации, по одному-единственному звуку, вылетевшему из искривленных в издевательской полуухмылке губ, она могла понять, в каком расположении духа он находится и что собирается сделать. Коварный и проницательный, он мог обмануть кого угодно своим мнимым спокойствием – кого угодно, только не Моне. 

– Я собрала последние отчеты, касающиеся работы Цезаря… документы Верго… – женщина остановилась на мгновение и подняла на него взгляд желтых птичьих глаз. – И еще кое-что. В лабораторию наведался Ло. 

Эта фраза наверняка его насторожила: расслабленные обычно руки едва заметно скользнули по подлокотникам, ногти царапнули покрытое лаком дерево. Она предполагала, что эта новость не придется ему по душе, но чтобы ее господин вышел из себя за считанные секунды – такого она еще не видела. Самое время отвлечь его наиболее важными делами: последними достижениями в научных изысканиях Клауна. 

Едва ли ее ухищрения остались без внимания: Дофламинго взял один из предложенных ею листов, однако мысли его устремились к Флевансу – к городу, который был стерт с лица земли за считанные секунды; город, чья трагедия потрясла остальной мир и оставила о себе лишь одно-единственное напоминание – мальчишку с запавшими глазами. Трафальгар Ло, которого Донкихоты приняли с распростертыми объятиями и обучили всему, что знали сами, предал семью. С тех пор Дофламинго и не слышал о его местоположении – даже о статусе шичибукая, который его питомец заполучил в результате вопиющего случая, он услышал краем уха: Ло, достаточно умный, чтобы держаться на расстоянии, никогда не делал лишних шагов, а теперь какого-то дьявола пробрался в лабораторию. Что ему нужно? Наверняка у него какой-то план. В любом случае, ничего хорошего это не сулит – стоит принять дополнительные меры. 

Длинные смуглые пальцы перехватили лист. Глаза, скрытые за стеклами вишнево-розовых стекол, внимательно изучали документацию. 

– Хм. 

Как легко удалось этому мальцу отвлечь его внимание. 

– За кого ты меня принимаешь, Моне? 

Его неожиданный вопрос удивил ее, но она и виду не показала: если Молодой Господин спрашивал, то, как правило, ожидал ответа – это она усвоила в особенности хорошо. 

– За мудрого и опасного человека, Молодой Господин. 

Ее голос не изменился: все так же покорно она стояла возле него, пристально разглядывая высокую расслабленную фигуру, будто стараясь запомнить малейшую деталь. Смуглое, насмешливое, злое лицо – и эта его постоянная ухмылка. Тонкие, аристократичные пальцы, по инерции, поигрывающие с воображаемыми нитями, которые в мгновение ока могли стать реальными. Быстрый, неумолимый. 

– Привлекательный. Могущественный. Сильный. 

Слова вылетали из ее губ без единого сопротивления: Моне не колебалась ни секунды, зная, что должна говорить откровенно. Он мог убить ее прямо здесь – и если бы хотел, то, наверное, не стал бы тратить время на пустую болтовню. Он заткнул бы ее одним-единственным жестом, если бы хотел. Но этого не происходило: она по-прежнему стояла перед ним, отважно глядя в глаза своему повелителю. 

Пальцы дернули за ниточки – Моне оказалась еще чуть ближе. Еще одно небрежное движение, и она чуть приподняла голову. Еще – опустилась на колени. И не сказала при этом ни единого слова – даже зная, что это может быть ее последний вечер в королевском замке, она не проявила ни единого признака страха. Поднявшись со своего места, он наклонился вперед – любой другой человек наверняка уже трясся бы от ужаса, находясь в такой непосредственной близости от него, Дофламинго Донкихота, однако гарпия лишь спокойно смотрела на него – и ухмылялась уголком рта, обнажая маленький острый клык. 

Горячее дыхание обожгло ее припорошенное снегом ухо и растопило пушистую снежинку на пряди у виска. 

– Тогда какого черта, – раздался вкрадчивый низкий голос, – ты преподносишь мне только плохие новости? Неужели я не заслуживаю лучшего, Моне? Ты это пытаешься мне сказать? 

Его рука подкралась к ее шее, но так и не коснулась холодной кожи: его дальнейшие действия целиком и полностью зависели от ее ответа. Откровенно говоря, ее данные не были так уж плохи – но одна-единственная новость о присутствии Ло в лаборатории, где находился его стратегический центр, буквально вывела его из себя. 

– Молодой Господин заслуживает только лучшего. 

Женщина даже не отшатнулась. Смиренная, она подчинялась каждому жесту, притягивающему ее все ближе и ближе к фигуре, зловеще нависшей над ней. Он хотел видеть ее на коленях – он хотел видеть весь мир на коленях; весь мир должен был пресмыкаться перед ним, молить о пощаде и клянчить его милосердие; весь мир должен был давиться слезами и действовать по его указке; весь мир должен был знать о нем – о человеке, для которого ничья жизнь ничего не значила. 

– Верго уже в курсе. 

Медово-птичьи глаза уставились на загорелое лицо. Трудно сказать, устраивало ли его это: то ли он просто смирился, то ли начал придумывать какой-то новый план, но она решила не переступать черту и не использовать лесть, которую он, конечно, любил. Возможно, ее честность была одним из качеств, что он так в ней ценил: даже под угрозой смерти она говорила правду. 

– Он примет меры. Цезарь все подготовил. Такие новости вам нравятся больше, Молодой Господин? – почти прошипела она, чувствуя тепло его тела в нескольких дюймах от себя. 

Как губка, она впитывала в себя все, что бы он ни сказал – она подчинялась каждому его слову. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что никогда не думает о том, насколько велика ее преданность. И эти ее холодные, задумчивые глаза… с хитрой искоркой, растворившейся в радужке. 

– Едва ли, – отрезал он. – Впрочем, так оно и должно быть. В Верго я не сомневаюсь ни на минуту; он – моя стена… А вот ты, Моне..? 

Рука, которая несколько мгновений назад намеревалась схватить ее за горло, опустилась на бледное плечо и осторожно его сжала. Нити ослабли – теперь она сама могла решать, как далеко зайти. 

– На что ты готова, чтобы доказать свою преданность?

– На что угодно, Молодой Господин. 

Все такая же неприступная и собранная. Ни единая жилка не дрогнула на ее бледном лице – только горячее прикосновение его смуглой руки заставило ее дернуться, однако, не от беспокойства: она просто-напросто не ожидала, что он коснется ее. Как правило, она, как преданная собачонка, смирно сидела возле его ног и равнодушно разглядывала редких посетителей или бессменных лидеров семьи, но никогда прежде он не снисходил до прикосновений к ней по каким-то своим причинам. Возможно, его неумеренная гордость просто не позволяла к ней приблизиться ближе дозволенного; а может он и ее считал грязью, достойной только носков его обуви. 

– Я слушаю вас, Молодой Господин. Ваша преданная слуга к вашим услугам. 

Готовая покориться воле сильнейшего, Моне все еще не была глупой марионеткой. Он сколько угодно мог использовать свои нити против нее, однако даже самая жестокая его выходка не сделала бы ее подобной всем остальным вокруг него: она все время о чем-то думала, и никакая пытка или обман не помогли бы ему узнать, что за мысли вертелись в ее голове. Неразговорчивая по натуре, она предпочитала использовать полутона, жесты и ухмылки – и самые хитрые Моне приберегла для него, вот как сейчас растягивая бледные губы и показывая острые зубы. 

– Власть устанавливает правила. Кто я такая, чтобы нарушать их? – прошептала женщина, неожиданно выпрямляясь и пододвигаясь ближе к нему, притворяясь, будто его нити тянули ее навстречу. Кажется, ни один из них не планировал заходить так далеко – но ни один из них и не возражал. 

Смелость. Приковывающая к себе внимание, заманивающая в ловушку дерзость увлекала его все больше. Король и подданная. Ведущий и ведомый. Мужчина и женщина. Движимый инстинктом, он все больше понимал, что его разум отступает на второй план, а гарпия, умная и такая же расчетливая, подталкивала его вперед. Ее желание продолжать забавляло его – а отсутствие нитей, которые он использовал постоянно, только подогревало интерес, подсказывая, чего она на самом деле хочет. Откинувшись назад, Дофламинго принялся рассматривать белоснежную фигуру, которой он позволил забраться выше: одним только размеренным движением пальцев, он приказал ей подняться с пола – и занять место на его коленях. 

– Приказывайте, Молодой Господин, – безрассудно смелая, Моне пристально разглядывала породистое лицо, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Она уже давно научилась распознавать его настроение, но сейчас его хотелось разговорить его – заставить его хотя бы единственным выражением или интонацией признать, что у него тоже есть свои нужды и желания, что он, хотя и известный шичибукай, король и брокер преступного мира, был в первую очередь мужчиной, что и ему требовалась передышка от всего творящегося вокруг хаоса. В ней говорил азарт игрока, первобытный интерес человека, который уже видел слишком многое, но сохранил способность удивляться. 

– Не торопитесь, Молодой Господин, – нараспев произнесла она, будто собираясь петь колыбельную. – Подумайте хорошенько…

Облизнув губы, она на мгновение прикрыла глаза – будто притворяясь, что не видит его пристального взгляда и не ожидает подвоха. Ее холодные пальцы проскользнули над его рукой, но так и не коснулись кожи: вместо ее прикосновения он ощутил только легкий порыв ледяного ветра. Хотел ли он на самом деле знать, насколько она предана ему? Видел ли он в ней верного компаньона, готового притворяться правой рукой Цезаря? 

– А за кого вы меня принимаете, Молодой Господин? – перефразировала она его вопрос – достаточно беспардонно, будто напрашиваясь на наказание. 

Учитывая то, насколько разными они были, Дофламинго не мог упустить возможность поддаться соблазну. Карие глаза, скрытые за вишнево-розовыми стеклами очков, следили за гибкой фигурой, отважно выпрямившей спину. Она и в самом деле попыталась поймать его в свою ловушку; почему-то ей не хотелось идти по простому пути – ей нравилась опасность и напряжение. Он списал это на женскую непредсказуемость – на качество, с которым он столкнулся когда-то давно, на отголосок прошлых немногочисленных любовниц, хотя ни одна из них и близко не могла сравниться с Моне. Да, она всегда себе на уме. У нее всегда есть какой-то план отхода. Даже сейчас, если он вдруг взбрыкнет, она найдет способ его успокоить и уйти как ни в чем не бывало. 

Дофламинго неожиданно напрягся – на лбу слегка проступили вены: они выдавали самую известную его черту. Он злился столкнувшись с малейшим препятствием, однако умел быть и терпеливым, если того требовала ситуация: он научился выжидать приятный момент, чтобы нанести сокрушительный, решающий удар. О, он легко мог бы отбрить ее заявлением о том, что она обязана ему жизнью, но почему-то не стал. Нет, у него больше влияния и власти, чтобы позволять себе такие дешевые трюки. За кого он ее принимал? 

– За женщину. Мою. 

Таков его вклад в их словесную дуэль. Недовольство ее наглостью отразилось на его лице – искривило его губы, ожесточило линию челюсти. Сейчас он сдержится – для ее наказания еще будет время. 

– Мне нравится. 

Она не отвела взгляд. Несмотря на то, что Дофламинго был явно раздражен ее вопросом, она ни на дюйм не отодвинулась от него – напротив, его сухой и короткий ответ словно подтолкнул ее вперед. Все еще никаких прикосновений: то ли стараясь сохранить остатки субординации, то ли потому, что он все-таки внушал ей какое-то смутное опасение, Моне изо всех сил боролась с желанием коснуться его горячей руки. Он стал ее повелителем; он стал королем страны, которую провозгласил своей, и по какой-то неизвестной причине это казалось ей еще более притягательным. Дофламинго был ее судьбой воплоти; он мог прямо сейчас размозжить ей голову, перерезать вены и заставить ее истекать кровью до смерти, выдумать еще целую сотню изощренных пыток, но вместо этого он просто разглядывал ее, запоминая каждый жест ее узких ладоней и гибкого тела. И о чем же думал?.. Неужели ей наконец удалось отвлечь его махинаций и денег? Может, в его голове гулко отдавалось прошлое? Сама она ответить на эти вопросы не могла, и сомневалась, что будет хотя бы пытаться: он был для нее загадкой, которую Моне никогда не сможет разгадать: в одну минуту он угрожал стереть город с лица земли, а в другую – представал милосердным повелителем, заботящемся о благе своих граждан. Она же знала наверняка: для того, чтобы заслужить его благосклонность, нужно было сделать невозможное. Дофламинго Донкихот никогда не станет тратить свое время на ничтожество. 

Ее мраморно-белая рука скользнула по плечу до самых зеленых локонов возле шеи. Тонкие пальцы, чуть поколебавшись, заправили поблескивающую в тусклом свете прядку за ухо, тем самым обнажив аккуратную шею с заметными сухожилиями и едва видимую сеточку голубовато-прозрачных вен. 

– Чего вы ожидаете от _вашей женщины_, Молодой Господин? 

Все так же не решаясь прикоснуться к нему, она снова сократила расстояние – теперь он мог почувствовать ее холодное зимнее дыхание, смешавшееся с едва ощутимым, легким запахом духом. Он ясно видел ее глаза – мог различить каждый оттенок радужки, обрамленной тенью длинных ресниц. Он мог услышать биение ее сердца – сердца, которое безраздельно принадлежало ему. 

Ничего неожиданного для человека с его положением… Она оказалась достаточно близко. Его слух уловил размеренный звук – волновалась ли она? Была ли спокойна так, как казалось внешне? Его рука скользнула на ее поясницу – сама она не решалась перешагнуть черту между ними, и именно в этот момент он со всей четкостью осознал всю разницу в их силе. Если бы он хотел прикончить ее, от нее ничего не осталось бы в считанные секунды. Если бы ему пришло в голову разрубить ее на кусочки – результат был бы примерно тем же. Моне, этот покорный ягненок, предлагала всю себя, вела саму себя на заклание. 

Он поманил ее ближе. Золотистые глаза излучали ничего кроме бескрайней преданности – в них даже не плескалось привычное лукавство. Но она наверняка надеялась на более прямолинейное признание – и его очередь повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. 

– Моя женщина не должна сдерживаться. 

Это должно было положить конец ее расспросам, если его намерения еще не стали достаточно понятными. Давно пора переходить к делу. 

Он аккуратно дотронулся до ее подбородка, приподнял голову и чуть сжал – его большой палец чуть касался ее изгиба ее нижней губы. Ее ход: он давал ей возможность сделать свой выбор и, вероятно, перевести их отношения на другой уровень. 

Моне чувствовала его взгляд кожей, ощущала каждой клеточкой своего тела – он был целиком и полностью поглощен этой игрой, которая наверняка напоминала ему опасные сделки. Как часто он чувствовал подобный выброс адреналина? Как часто он сам играл по правилам? Устанавливал ли он их вообще – и если да, насколько дерзким с ее стороны было нарушить их, тем самым поставив на кон свою жизнь и давая ему еще одну причину убить ее прямо тут, покончить со всем и насладиться ощущением ее горячей крови на руках? Однако когда его неожиданно шершавые пальцы скользнули по ее лицу, женщина замерла: дыхание замерло, ресницы затрепетали, но сама она не издала ни единого звука. Покорная слуга, она всего лишь отреагировала на его очередной каприз. Контраст их кожи. Их положения. Жестов. Манер. Фривольный, наглый Дофламинго – смиренная, скромная прислуга, готовая исполнить любое его желание вне зависимости от того, насколько ужасным оно могло быть. 

Его прикосновение едва ли не обожгло ей кожу – а она все так же разглядывала его лицо, искаженное ухмылкой, которую не понимала. И осторожно открыла рот – ее верхняя губа чуть-чуть дотронулась до подушечки пальца, и через мгновение влажный язык увлек его за собой. Нерешительная, молчаливая, мягкая – верная, тихая и хитрая. Этим правилам она должна следовать? Вряд ли. Но тогда ему нужно быть более прямолинейным – чтобы выиграть. 

Она… двигалась в правильном направлении. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы спровоцировать выброс адреналина в кровь. Безропотно она приняла в рот еще один палец, затем второй – в ее поведении скрывалось нечто первобытное и естественное, нечто, на что с охотой отвечал с тем же животным неистовством. Покрытые слюной пальцы отстранились от ее жадного рта, и он с удовольствием отметил, что женщина и не пыталась бунтовать против его решения: она по-прежнему смотрела на него снизу вверх беспокойно облизывая губы и нетерпеливо двигаясь на его коленях. Еще мгновение – и он склонился к ней, как будто намеревался нанести сокрушительный удар. Дофламинго хотел, чтобы она заметила его собственный пыл. 

Его горячие губы, столько раз говорившие ложь, манипулировавшие людьми и раздающие самые отвратительные приказы, прижались к ее, таким прохладным и безмолвным. В этом поцелуе не было и капли нежности – он в очередной раз показывал своей господство над ней, свою силу и власть, которой он располагал. Он мог целовать ее – а мог и распнуть. 

Достаточно. 

– Осквернена. 

Исключительно в отношении короля и подданной: она, в конце концов, принадлежала ему целиком и полностью, а потому он имел на нее право – право на ее тело, жизнь и душу. Все это он еще проверит – границы между ними расширялись поминутно. Шершавая рука, покоившаяся на пояснице, проникла под футболку. 

– Осквернена добровольно. 

Дыхание Снежной Женщины становилось все тяжелее; она вздрогнула от его прикосновения. Моне всегда казалось, что у него ледяные руки манекена, однако напротив, его пальцы чуть ли не оставляли ожоги на холсте ее нежной кожи. Он был волен делать все, что считал нужным: она не станет жаловаться, скулить и просить о пощаде; она не издаст ни единого звука, ни единый всхлип не вылетит из ее губ, если он только не захочет. Она согласилась быть его преданной собакой – и ею и останется. 

– Осквернена добровольно. 

Его губы коснулись ее – и она продлила бы поцелуй, по какой-то причине ей хотелось почувствовать вкус превосходства и безграничной власти, которая могла уничтожить ее в мгновение ока, но он не позволил ей принимать решение – он поставил ее на место. 

– Осквернена добровольно. 

Немного громче. Нежная мраморная рука легла на его тонкое запястье с видимой круглой косточкой сбоку – аристократический признак, признак его благородного рождения, признак небес, от которых ему было отказано. Отличительная черта кого-то могущественного и сильного, кого-то, чьи руки неоднократно были омыты реками крови. Каково это, чувствовать себя исключительным? Каково это, понимать, что в твоих руках находится чья-то жизнь? Каково это, видеть пятна крови на своей смуглой коже, обласканной теплом тысячи солнц, которых она никогда не видела? Каково это… держать ее в своих руках, зная, что она и слова поперек не скажет и беспрекословно выполнит любое приказание? Подушечки ее пальцев скользнули выше к предплечью, притормозили и остановились вовсе. Накажет ли он ее за дерзость? Как? Намекнет ли? 

– Я сделала свой выбор. 

Ну, это мы еще проверим, подумалось ему. Он целовал ее снова и снова, грубо, страстно, с животным напором, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета. Слова, которые она повторяла раз за разом, едва перекрывали музыку, однако тем приятнее они звучали – она наверняка была уверена в своем решение, и это распаляло его только сильнее. Влажные пальцы крепко держали ее подбородок, словно лишний раз указывая на ее положение по отношение к нему: откровенно говоря, ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как она старалась балансировать на грани между спокойствием и неуверенностью. 

– Раздевайся. 

Похоть и гнев, воплощавшиеся в этих поцелуях, с легкостью отпугнули бы любую женщину, но Моне не боялась его, хотя и знала, что дразнить дикого зверя опасно: он не стал бы сдерживаться, и в мгновение ока бы покончил с ней. 

– Почему не подождать еще немного, Молодой Господин? 

Осторожнее, Моне… если ты раззадоришь его любопытство и садистское желание унизить слабого, он не будет размениваться по пустякам. Аристократ по рождению, безжалостный убийца, он наверняка вел мысленный учет всем наиболее страшным и живописным пыткам, которые только приходили людям в голове. Но как аристократ же по рождению, он умел ценить искусство, время и хорошее вино. И Моне действительно встала на одну ступень с дорогим алкоголем – она и в самом деле опьяняла, заставляла его забыть наиболее неприятные моменты. Ее осторожные прохладные руки изучали ее собственное тело, медленно, тягуче стаскивая с себя одежду и бесстыдно, но все-таки несколько робко, обнажаясь перед своим господином. Моне посмотрела на него, словно молчаливо спрашивая разрешения, и прижалась губами к его выступающей ключице, при этом ее пальцы принялись стягивать с него рубашку. Завороженная теплом его тела, она, целуя, двигалась все ниже и ниже, пока не достигла пояса его штанов – и остановилась. 

Желтые глаза с расширенными зрачками внимательно разглядывали сосредоточенное лицо. Бледные губы растянулись в усмешке. Почти прозрачные, словно сделанные из алебастра руки, обдали холодом его виски и аккуратно стащили привычные причудливые очки. 

– Не хочу сломать. 

Аромат ее кожи, лимонно-мятный, отчего-то горчил на языке. В любой другой ситуации Дофламинго отпихнул бы ее от себя и жестоко бы наказал – все увидели бы на ее коже кровоточащие уродливые шрамы. Но сейчас он, как сытый лев, просто наслаждался зрелищем, то и дело задаваясь вопросом, о чем же она на самом деле думала. Этого ли она добивалась? Действительно ли ее поведение ограничивалось желанием услужить и доказать свою преданность? То, что ее совершенно устраивала сложившаяся ситуация, сомнению не подлежало: он отчетливо ощущал, что последний клочок одежды – удивительно красивое, черное кружевное белье – буквально насквозь промок. Кажется, и у этой повелительницы вьюги были свои пределы. 

– Какая ты храбрая. 

Единственное, что вылетело из его рта. Движение пальцев – и он крепко зафиксировал нитями ее запястья и ноги, заставляя ее чуть приподняться в воздухе. Опрометчиво с ее стороны считать, что все ее многочисленные попытки сбить его с толку останутся незамеченными. 

Нити врезались в кожу и окрасились в красный; каждый новый порез на бледном мраморном бедре буквально сводил его с ума. Влияние. Контроль. Превосходство. Он – воплощение всех трех ипостасей. Она об этом знает. 

– Кто же ты, Моне?.. – протянул Дофламинго вкрадчиво. – Моя вещь. Мне решать, сколько ты будешь жить и как умрешь. 

Струящиеся ручейки крови сорвались с подогнутого колена и капнули на его кожу – ему нравилось осознавать, что он причиняет ей боль, и что она готова терпеть ее столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится. Садистка по натуре, она всегда находила что-то чарующее в этом богатом красном цвете, который по привычке сравнивала с рубинами. Хитрые глаза чуть прикрывались от удовольствия, когда ей удавалось присутствовать на какой-нибудь казни. 

– Как думаешь, что значат эти отметки?..

Ее молчаливая покорность распаляла его все сильнее. Она подчинялась каждому его слову, малейшему жесту, взгляду скрытых за стеклами очков глаз. Моне целовала его пальцы, эту руку, которая подарила ей новую жизнь и осыпала благами, и ждала дальнейших указаний – ждала наказания, которого заслужила. 

– Вашу власть надо мной. 

Тяжело дыша, она разглядывала поблескивающие в полутьме комнаты серебряные нити, врезающиеся в ее кожу. Боль была невыносимой; ее король лишний раз показывал свое превосходство над ней, делал ее ведомой, становился для нее богом, ответственным за каждое принятое ей решение, и она сама нарекла на себя столь праведную кару. Она не принадлежала сама себе – Дофламинго Донкихот сделал ее своей вещью, марионеткой, и она не сопротивлялась. 

– Контроль надо мной.   
Алые ручейки окрашивали нежную кожу в красный цвет – и она, взглядом скользя от острых нитей к порезам и крупным каплям крови, замечала все новые и новые оттенки. 

– Это – вы. 

Теперь его нити врезались в ее запястья, но она не издала ни звука; ни единый вскрик не нарушил спокойствие комнаты. Наоборот, она едва сдерживала собственное желание, которое, вероятно, он прекрасно чувствовал и отлично видел. Что его заводило? Ее молчаливое согласие? Пассивное принятие? Ее собственное возбуждение? Эти яркие порезы на бледной коже? Нарушение давно установленных правил? Дерзость, с которой она сняла очки с его лица, только чтобы увидеть эти тонкие черты и горящие карие глаза? 

– Только вам решать, сколько мне жить и как я умру. 

Осколок нити, кажется, случайно порезал ее губу. Моне, такая же видимо отстраненная как и прежде, буквально распятая перед ним, ухмыльнулась в ответ – и кончиком языка слизнула каплю крови. 

Он поднял ее чуть выше, раня все сильнее и читая какое-то извращенное наслаждение в ее искаженным болью лице. Любой другой мужчина, пожалуй, принялся бы фантазировать на тему того, что можно сделать с обездвиженной и связанной женщиной, но Дофламинго нравилось играть с ней. Нравилось чувствовать свое превосходство и смотреть на ее израненные бедра, будто высеченные из мрамора. Да, в этом и скрывалось все ее очарование, эта сладкая дымка ее холодного обаяния. 

– Что же подумают другие? – прошипел Дофламинго ей на ухо. – А что если я выколю тебе глаз? Отрежу ухо? Зашью рот?.. Или… 

Указательный палец выпрямился – появившаяся из ниоткуда нить оставила горизонтальный порез на шее. Ничего страшного – он был достаточно опытен, чтобы не перерезать артерию. Во всяком случае, если ему не понравится то, как она себя поведет, он всегда может продолжить казнь, но в нее он верил: иначе какого дьявола она делает в их Семье? Иначе какого дьявола она считает ее своей, если совсем в нее не верит? Она не одна из тех, кто в ужасе бежит прочь, завидев мираж в океане; о, нет, она не боится: она покорно примет любое его решение, любое действие, и будет так же покорно ждать дальнейших распоряжений. Именно это позволило ей переступить звание обычной марионетки. Моне всегда была гордой – и эту гордость она привнесла в свою верную службу семье Донкихот. 

– Это весьма уменьшит твою ценность как женщины, Моне. 

Порез. Еще один раз – на сей раз на внутренней стороне бедра. Одна за другой отметины прорезали ее кожу. 

– Есть ли хоть что-то, что превзойдет такое уродство?

С каждым словом он опускал ее все ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, его член не коснулся ее промежности. 

Да, он хотел поиграть с ней: жестокий садист, он ни за что не остановился бы после первого пореза – напротив, следы крови только сильнее раззадоривали его. Аристократ, Дофламинго любил красоту, искусство и роскошь, но его понимание красоты, искусства и роскоши разнились от общепринятых понятий. Тело стало полотном – а кровь красками; только двух этих составляющих было достаточно, чтобы создать шедевр, достойным его безраздельного внимания, и Моне им стала. В отличие от других она превратилась в произведение искусство – он создал ее своими собственными руками, он сделал ее уникальной и исключительной: вряд ли в Семье был еще хоть кто-нибудь, кто удостоился такой чести. 

– Неважно, что они думают. Я принадлежу вам, Молодой Господин. – ее голос прорезал густое напряжение комнаты. Израненная, готовая кричать от боли, раскрашенная тонкими ручейками собственной крови, она не всхлипывала и не молила о пощаде – она отважно принимала каждый новый порез. Его вещь. Не игрушка, но вещь, которой он, господин и повелитель, должен гордиться. 

– Я принадлежу вам, Молодой Господин. – на ее губах, снова искривленных в хитрой, коварной усмешке, благословленной его жестоким поцелуем, проступила капля крови. – Ваше решение определяет мою цену. Ваше решение определяет мои достижения. 

От ощущения головки члена внутри себя она сладостно прикусила губу и чуть откинула голову назад, сжав руки в кулаки. Если подумать, она была ему нужна – он никогда не говорил об этом вслух, но она заслужила право изменить характер их отношений на эту ночь, даже если в дальнейшем это никак на ней не отразится. Может, обширный список ее обязанностей пополнится еще парочкой новых, но в целом… 

– Я хочу принадлежать вам, Молодой Господин, – пробормотала она, дрожа от смешавшегося с острой болью терпкого удовольствия. – Позвольте мне… 

Тонкая струйка крови устремилась к ее груди и замерла на пути к ребрам – судя по всему, это занимало его даже больше, чем зрелище совершенно покорившейся ему женщины. 

– Тогда перестань мямлить. 

Он не сделал ни единого движения навстречу, наслаждаясь тем, как она отчаянно пыталась получить желаемое. Он поймал себя на мысли, что ему _хотелось_ узнать, что за сумасшедшие мысли гуляют в ее голове и насколько ненормальными они покажутся ему. С другой стороны, ему хотелось остаться для нее единственным в своем роде – она заслужила его внимание, и никакой другой мужчина не должен ее коснуться. 

Его руки не двинулись выше, хотя ему хотелось дотронуться до нее – искусство превыше всего. Она – музейный экспонат, самая красивая картина. 

– И не стесняйся, Моне. Расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь. 

Откровенно говоря, Моне считала его холодным и безразличным человеком: Дофламинго никогда не проявлял интереса к женщинам, а она и не пыталась его разжечь. Бизнесмен, брокер преступного мира, обычно он занимался теми делами, к которым ее не допускали. И сегодня она подумала о том, что, вероятно, это была всего лишь картинка, имидж, который он сам себе и создал. 

– Дотроньтесь до меня еще раз, Молодой Господин. 

Рассудительная, она сделала первый шаг, словно проверяя, как далеко может сейчас зайти: Моне любила искусство точно так же, как и он, и уничтожение такого шедевра равнялось самому мерзкому и неприкрытому богохульству. Ей хотелось увидеть алые пятна на его смуглой коже; ей хотелось, чтобы эти шершавые пальцы стали кистью и размазали краску по белоснежному холсту. Ей хотелось почувствовать теплое дыхание на шее – прямо возле раны, которой он ее наградил. Редкие прикосновения сводили ее с ума и заставляли желать его еще больше. 

– Я хочу видеть кровь на ваших пальцах, Молодой Господин. Будет грустно, если вы так и не прикоснетесь… к прекрасному. 

Болезненная ухмылка. Сдавленное дыхание – одно-единственное решительное движение с его стороны вызвало дрожь по всему ее израненному телу. Его терпение тоже иссякало. 

– Произведение искусства всегда хочет видеть своего Создателя. Это божественный акт… 

Он позволил ей пододвинуться ближе – и прошептать эти слова прямо на ухо, хотя между ними все-таки оставалось несколько дюймов расстояния. Смиренная, она показывала свое желание жестами – выбившейся из прически прядью, чуть щекочущий ей висок; снежинкой, вылетевшей из приоткрытых губ и растаявшей на его скуле. 

– Все хотят увидеть Бога. А я могу к нему прикоснуться… служить Ему… ублажать Его. 

Кончик ее языка коснулся мочки его уха и прохладные, влажные губы вскоре прижались к пульсирующей венке на шее. Какая наглость. Вопиющая наглость – но об этом они еще успеют поговорить. 

Моне почувствовала, как его руки надавили на ее бедра, крепко стиснули и усадили на член. Она издала низкий стон, схожий с рыком, и услышала в ответ довольное утробное рычание. Его длинные пальцы впивались в ее кожу, оставляя следы и синяки. Он прижимал ее к себе, целовал по-прежнему грубо и страстно, и она, холодная как лед, распалялась под его натиском, укрывая пушистыми мягкими крыльями, словно стараясь привнести что-то новое. Пару раз она пыталась прошептать, что их могут услышать, что шум может насторожить других обитателей замка – в ответ на предостережения он зажимал ей рот рукой, впивался короткими ногтями в спину и рычал, что все это не имеет никакого значения. 

И сейчас, лежа в полуразрушенной лаборатории на Панк Хазарде, куда Моне вернулась на следующее утро, чтобы вернуться к своим обязанностям, она думала только о том, что сейчас бы он ей гордился. Та ночь стала отправной точкой для них обоих: он окончательно понял, что может доверять ей и что она не задумываясь принесет себя в жертву во имя его амбиций, а она лишний раз убедилась, что Дофламинго заслуживает ее безраздельной преданности, и именно ее последнее в этой жизни решение определит ее окончательное место в этой семье.


End file.
